Old school
by hiya-there
Summary: My first Fanfic. Tell me what to improve on and i will do it. Read it if you want :L
1. Chapter 1

_**I am not good at Stories, I am just beginning so help me if you can ^_^. This story is about a new guy joining the school with the new principal. Supposedly he is great at music, he then develops a little crush on our leading lady (Lucy). I am going to change the background story of both (I don't know Laxus's back story so sorry thats why I am changing it) Hope you enjoy.**_

**Lucy P.O.V**

I looked out of the window to see the drops of rain. It felt like the sky was crying with me. You see today is the day my mother took my little brother or my father took me from my little brother. Tomorrow is going to be his 7th birthday, yes that bastard Jude took me the day befor his third birthday. It's hard to believe it's been 4 years. I fell like I betrayed him and Mama, They way I didn't fight back makes me sick. Every since I have benn focusing on my writting, music and running. I don't have many friend because of this. I tend to stray from a crowd. I have two four friends I can trust like a diary.  
Bixlow is the eldest, He likes to wear masks and scare people. It's funny to watch him scare the 'popular' people. He is big into voodoo dolls and creepy things. He tends to act bit pervy but thats just him. He also has a very caring side only his closest friends see. He is the normal gothic/Emo guy **(A.N No offence to anyone if I am being stereotypical).** He has crazy styled black hair with died blue parts, he is tall, slightly tanned and he tends to stick his tongue out. No one knows his true reason for it except our close friends.  
Freed is the youngest male but older then me and Levy. He has long dyed green hair, crysal blue eyes and a birthmark under his eye. He is quiet around school but when outside school he can't stop singing loudly to this youtuber he watches and laughing. To others he never talks, is posh when ever he speaks and stares at you if you try to talk to him. When he is with us he likes to grab you and make you dance with him or hug you. He likes to read about dark stories with evil magic.  
Evergreen is secon eldest. She had slightly wavy brown hair, glasses and is quite petite. She seems angry in school and bossy but that because she was brought up to have a perfect image of a elegant fairy. She likes to match make Levy with a guy named Gajeel. She hasn't found someone perfect for me in her words. She likes to draw mainly fairies, angels and other cutsie mythological creatures, it goes well with the image she has.  
Levy is the youngest. She has blue hair and brown eyes. She is quite small but she is beautiful like Evergreen. She loves to read anything. She is like a human dictionary. She is top of the class in our school. She loves to play piano when ever she is near a piano. She deos have a crush on Gajeel, she just wants him to like her first. She also likes to bake cakes. People see her as a way of getting their homework done for them. She finds it amusing when she has to 'dumb' down to there level.  
All together they are the best friends you coukd get. I looked at the watch on my wrist knowing they will here in five minutes to bring me to school. I went to the mirror and looked at my golden hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. The first thing people notice is my giant tits. They are a curse but also a gift. I checked my eye liner to make sure it didn't smudge. I then checked my teeth, clothes and then I went and grabbed my school bag. I headed down sairs to see my personal maides and butlers down stairs dancing while Freed played a song. I took out my phone and videod them smiling at them. I like it when they act like this it shows their real age. I finally couldn't holder the laugter that bubbled up inside. They all turned to smile at me.

"Morning Princess" Loke, Virgo and Aries said. The rest smiled and waved.

"I was thinking, maybe we should go out today after school and hang out all of you" I said to them smiling.

"Ya lets do it" Loke yelled while the rest nodded while finishing the jobs they were doing befor they started dancing.

"Hey Lu-chan" My friends said. I looked up and smiled at them.

"Hey Freed, Levy, Evergreen and Bixlow you guys ready for school?" I walked down the last step and over to them.

"Ya let's head off cosplay girl" Bixlow grinned putting on a mask of a gremlin. I laughed and hooked my arms with Levy and Evergreen. We walked down my drive way. The gravel crunching under our feet.

"Did you know theirs a new principal this year and his grandson is starting too" Freed said turning his head to look at us.

"Really maybe he could be a perfect match for our little blonde here" Ever nudged me giving me a cheeky smile. The blood flooded into my face, the slight tingle telling me I am blushing.

"I think he is in our year" Freed said looking at Ever.

"We can sweet talk him" Ever giggled looking at my red face.

"We should befriend him befor the 'populars' do" Bixlow's voice was muffled from the mask. We all laughed at what he said rounding the corner to our school. It was a four storied building, it had a running track, a pitch, a pool, a music building, a cafeteria and other things. We saw their was a big welcome back banner.

"Our new principal must be nice our last one never did something like that"I said looking at the banner across the front porch.

"Thank you I was going for that" We heard an old voice chuckle making me jump, triggering Freed to clutch his stomach laughing, Bixlow to point a finger and kaugh at me and Ever and Levy to scold him and Freed for my discomfort. I turned around to see a small balding man with a mustache.

"It's nice to meet you sir, hopefully you will fix the mistakes of the last principal" I say bowing my head.

"No problem my child, call me gramps" He said holding out his hand smiling. took the small, coarse hand in my hand shaking it.

"Hello sir I am Evergreen this is Levy, Freed and Bixlow" Ever held out her hand witch he toke it and shook, he did the same to the others.

"Call me gramps, do you mind walking my grandson around when he gets here" Gramp said. We all started walking towards the school, the birds where singing in the trees the rain had long gone by now.

"Not at all gramps" Levy said smiling at him. We went and say down by the door.

"Now Bixlow why do you wear masks?" gramps asked looking at him.

"I find it funny scaring people" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Let's see if your good at it, scare Laxus if you do I will make him perform and give you a prize if not you work for me in the weekends" Gramps sniggered.

"Challenge excepted" Bixlow said hiding behind the dush that covered him.

"Why is it such a big challenge? " I whispered.

"He Doesn't react to anything" he told me.  
"That's kind of weird" I sat back in the plush chair.  
"His dad walked out in him when he was 8 so he tends to not react after that day" Gramps sat back in his chair and sighed it looked like he was reliving that day. I can relate to that with my mama and little brother.

"I can relate to how he feels, especially today" I sighed.

_Flash back~_  
_"Mama where are we going to celebrate Xavier's birthday?. To the zoo?" I asked Mama. She smiled at me and ruffled my hair._  
_"Lucy, Layla pack you bags. Layla pack your bags" I heard Papa yell._  
_"Ok where are we going Papa?" I yelled._  
_"We are moving" He stated, looking at me sternly._  
_"Jude we are not moving" Mama said calmly._  
_"Yes we are now Lucy pack your bags" He growled. I ran to my room and packed. I heard there yelling from upstairs._  
_"Lu- Chan, Lu-Chan" I heard Xavier's small voice yell from his room. He could probably hear them more so then me because his room is just above them. I walked down the hall to the small boys room._  
_"Are you ok X?" I asked entering into the oversized room._  
_"Mama and Papa are fighting and it's scary" He wailed flinging himself at me. I hugged him to me._  
_"I will protect you I promise X" I whispered rocking us back and forth. His cries soon turned into muffled whimpers. I leaned down and kissed his forhead._  
_"Lucy but him down and come with me" Papa's voice growled as he stood in the door._  
_"But Xavier's birthday is tomorrow" I whispered back. _  
_"I don't care if it's his birthday you are coming with me to Fiore wether you like it or not, now put that runt down and grab your bags" He yelled making Xavier wake up and hold me tighter. _  
_"No Lu-chan stay" He wailed. I felt my eyes begin to sting from holding back my tears._  
_"Lucy put him down now or I will drag you with me" Jude yelled, the moment I begun to hate him. I could feel the wetness of the tears going down my cheeks._  
_"You can't take Lu-Chan from me you big meanie" X yelled hugging me tighter. I saw a murderous look flash across Jude's face, he started walking towards us. _  
_"I'm sorry I will find you one day" i whispered into X's ear. He looked up with red eyes. I leaned forward and kissed his forhead. "I'm sorry I will find you" I whispered putting him down. _  
_"No, No Lu-chan don't leave No please" He screamed jumping at me. I set him down and rubbed the tears away kissing his forhead._  
_"Protect Mama, keep safe, I promise I will be back" I told him turning around, I could hear him begging me to stay. "You can borrow my teddy bear, but I will need her back" I told him._  
_"Please Lu-chan stay" he yelled running at me. _  
_"I can't X it's better me then you" I told him putting him back on his bed. I turned and glared at that sick basterd. I went and grabbed my bags. I walked down stairs to see Mama being held back by one of Jude's bodyguards._  
_"Jude you can't do this" She yelled, the tears rolling down her beautiful face. I faced the ground so I wouldn't look at her as the tears started to fall harder bluring my vision. I got into the limo waiting to take me from my heaven. As the car started X ran outside._  
_"You better come back Lu-Chan mama, me and Teddy will be waiting" He yelled, for a three year old he was smart._  
_"I will I promise, keep everyone safe X" I yelled out of the window as the limo sped off leaving a cloud of smoke behing. I could hear X coughing making me cry harder. "I will hate you for ever Jude" I told him._  
_"Feeling mutual" he huffed._  
_"Then why did you take me" I yelled._  
_"I can arrange marriages and get the company bigger" He said smirking._  
_"You're a sick man" I told him looking out the back window to see Mama helping X up from the ground who then latched onto her._  
_~flashback finished._

I felt my eyes begin to water. I stod up and turned to walk to the bathrooms.

"Are you ok Child" Gramps asked behind me making me freeze my steps.

"I'm jsst remembering" I told him walking to the bathrooms. I looked into the mirrors and saw my eyes were red. I grabbed a cloth and wet it with cold water holding it against my eyes to stop the redness. When the redness went away I walked back to my friends. I was shocked to see Bixlow on the ground holding his face, Levy and Ever pestering over him, Gramps laughing his head off, Freed hugging some blonde guy who inturn was trying to shove him away. I walked up to gramps asking him what happened.

"Bixlow tried to scare Laxus then Laxus punched him and Freed yelled about him bein LaDrey" The old man then laughed harder.

"I thought you said he didn't react?" I questioned him.

"He some times does but it's normally violent" Gramps said nonchalantly.

"Dude get off me" Laxus yelled shaking his arm. I should help Freed befor he gets punched by his favourite youtuber. I walked up behind Freed and pocked his pressure points, making him fall backwards squealing. "Uhh thanks Blondie" I heard a deep voice say.

"No problem I didn't want him to get punched" I said looking up at him, he was very good looking. I blushed bright red at my thoughts. "Your blonde too" I pointed at his hair.

"It's easier to call you blondie" Laxus smirked.

"Fine I'll call you... Lacky" I smirked as his face flashed anger.

"You all ready have nicknames for each other, how cute. Ever we found someone for Lucy" Freed yelled, I went bright red and you could see slight pinkness on Laxus's face.

"Aww Lu is red in the face" Ever teased me.

"I'm just going to class" I squeaked.

"Ya of course you would run away cosplay queen" Bixlow laughed. I ran to the left then relised I had none of my school gear (List of classes and locker number) and my school bag. I walked back looking at the ground feeling my face burn even more.

"I forgot my stuff" I mumbled as they all turned and looked at me.

"Of course you did Blondie" Laxus laughed.

"Shut up Lacky and my name is Lucy" I yelled picking up my bag and started walking to the office.

"I have your information" Levy said chuckling. I turned around and took the class list and looked at it. I felt someone look over my shoulder.

"Who ever you are stop looking over my shoulder" I said going even redder.

"haha Blondie your three years younger then me, Haha babby blondie" Laxus laughed.

"Shut up Lacky and how is that possible I'm in fifth year" I said angrily,. huffing and looking to see I had English first.

"The idiot was kept back twice" Gramps laughed. I then began laughing holding onto Freed making him laugh and the rest followed except Laxus who was glaring at gramps.

"Shut up old man" He grumbled heading to the Office.

"Go show him around guys" I said walking towards my English class.

"But Lucy you have to help" Levy whined. I let out a breath I was holding in.

"Today is the day, tomorrow is his birthday and I still haven't found him" I whispered. I turned towards Levy, Bixlow, Ever and Freed. "But I need to see what class I have" I smiled at them.

"Lu-Chan that's a fake smile and we know it" Bixlow said. I looked at him emotionless making him flintch.

"Today is today" I told them turning around.

"Well duh Blondie" I heard Laxus's voice near me. I turned and looked at him.

"I didn't mean it like that" I grumbled walking away. I felt the sting of tears in my eyes as my eyes began to water. I heard someone walking up behind me.

"Look I'm sorry Blondie if I hurt you feeling" Laxus sighed. "Blondie are you ok?" He looked at my face.

"Ohhh now I understand it's today Jude made her leave and it's Xavier's birthday tomorrow" Levy exclaimed. She then relised she said it out loud, her eyes grew wide and she covered her mouth. Ever then slapped her over the head. Bixlow and Freed faced palmed. I just turned around and kept walking feeling the tears slide down my cheeks. I felt someone grab my arms when I was out of view from the others. I turned around and saw Laxus.

"What is it Laxus" I said looking down at the ground. I felt his hand wipe away the tears.

"I know how you feel slightly. I can understand why you're upset but would they be happy to see you cry" He whispered.

"I promised him I would find him it's been 4 years, today and tomorrow is his birthday, I promised him I would be back" I wailed grabbing onto him. I cried into his shirt.

"Do you want to go home Lucy?" he asked me.

"No Jude would only laugh at me" I whimpered.

"I could take you to my house so he won't see you" He whispered hugging me back.

"No I'm ok, I should just stay here Mama wouldn't be proud if I left school" I hugged him tighter then let him go and continued walking to my English class.

"If you want someone to talk to about it, come to me" He said walking into a classroom. I think I might enjoy Laxus being around. I walked to the end of the hallway and went into my class to see my teacher was there.

"It's good to see you again Lucy" He said with a smile.

"You too sir, hows your kid?" I said sitting at the back of the room.

"O she just learnt to walk and she can say your name" He told me smiling. "It's funny when she runs with those chubby little legs" His eyes gleamed over as he probably imagined it again.

"I should come and see her sometime then" I told him.

"Ya she misses ' Auntie Lucy'" He said with a smile. He was probably my favourite eacher. I like going to Bixlow's house to see the kid.

"I might come over in two days time, today were all going out" I told him.

"The idiot never told me he was going out after school" He frowned.

"O that's because I thought of it this morning" I told him, he nodded then an evil look came over his face.

"Let's mess with him, shall we" He said walking out the room, I walked out of the room and stod by his classrooms door, we could hear him inside. This was the classroom Laxus walked into.

"Bixlow you are grounded" Ace said as he walked iknto the room. The laughing soon died down.

"But dad I was going to hang out with the gang and Lucy was bringing her maids and butlers too" Bixlow complained. I heard footsteps heading away.

"What happened to you face?" I heard Ace's voice growl out,che was very protective of Bixlow.

"He walked into a tree" I yelled. Ace looked at me then back at Bixlow and began laughing.

"You are such an idiot" He laughed letting go of Bixlow. Freed then walked into the room with Laxus behind him.

"What's up with Ace?" Freed said walking up to Bixlow.

"You ok Blondie?" Laxus asked me looking forward.

"Yup Lacky" I said back.

"Bixlow walked into a tree" Ace grabbed onto Freed. Laxus looked at me confused while Freed looked at Bixlow who mouthed my name. I grabbed Laxus's shirt pulling him to my level.

"I told him that instead of the new kid beating up his kid" I whispeared in his ear. He leaned back slightly and looked at me then leaned forward.

"Thanks Blondie and is that really Bixlow's dad?" he whispeared back. I was just about to answer when I heard high pitched squeals. I turned and saw the 'popluars' including Mira-Jane the match maker.

"Aww Lucy is whispearing dirty things in Laxus's ear" Bixlow yelled laughing, Ace and Freed turned around to see me still holding Laxus's shirt and our faces close together. Freed then started laughing his head off when I jumped away from Laxus and tripped over the bin falling over and sliding across the ground.

"Oww that had to hurt" Ace said trying not to laugh, I went red in the face and covered it in embarrassment. Levy and Ever came into the room laughing with a camera. I launched myself at them trying to grab the camera. Laxus walked up behind them and took the camera. He looked at the screen then burst out laughing.

"Blondie your so stupid" He laughed handing the camera back to Ever who went and sat in her chair. I pouted and turned around and left the room. Levy followed behind me to our classroom. I pressed my gace against the cool glass of the windo and sighed.

"That was kinda funny Lu-Chan" Levy giggled. I gave her a glare and huffed sitting down in my chair. Freed, Bixlow and Ever came into the room laughing.

"Laxus is getting swamped by Mira and the other to find out if your a couple" Bixlow laughed.

"Good he deserves it" I huffed putting my head on the desk. Freed walked over and hugged me.

"Come on Luuuuu-Chaannnnn it was funny" Freed said offering me a smile.

"I haven't seen it yet" I told him. Ever walked over and put the camera infront of me and pressed play. I was laughing so hard by the end of it.

"I'm going to send it to you've been framed" Bixlow said sticking his tongue out. The bell teen rang, Freed and the others left as Ace walked in with a smirk.

"Soo Lucy you have a boyfriend" He said raising his eyebrows. I went bright red and squeaked.

"Hisnotmyboyfriend" I put my head on the desk. Juvia and Lusianna walked into the room.

"Juvia was wondering Is Laxus your boyfriend?" Juvia asks sitting infront of me. Lusianna sat beside her then they both turned around. Gray, Lyon, Rogue, Sting, Gajeel, Natsu and Elfman walked in, they sat down near Lusianna and Juvia.

"Ya Lucy are ye going out?" Lusianna asked leaning forward.

"Woooww Lucy has a boyfriend?" Natsu said jumping onto my desk.

"Didn't know you had it in you" Gajeel teased.

"Aww blondie got a play friend" Sting said putting his arm over my shoulder, (A.N he was sitting beside her).

"Very Manly" Elfman exclaimed.

"Nice one Lucy" Lyon leaned back in his chair onto Levy's desk.

"Sir help me" I yelled looking at Ace who was typing on his computar.

"Just answer their questions kiddo I can't help you here" He said still typing on his computar, what a teacher, I sweat dropped.

"Ya Lucy answer my question" Natsu said gripping my shoulders.

"No he is not my boyfriend I hardly know him" I sighed.

"Not by the way you were whispering to him" Lusianna said.

"I was just telling him something" I said shaking Sting and Natsu off me putting my head on the table.

"Ya she was telling him how much she wants to ride him" Gajeel laughed. Levy leaned over and hit him over the head. "It was only a joke Levy" He complained.

"So your hanging out today" Ace said from the top of the room.

"Ya and why are you asking I told you this?" I asked him.

"Is Laxus joining you?" He smirked crossing my arms. Everyone turned around to look at me (A.N there is other people in the class but I don't want to make up loads of names) including Levy.

"I don't know he's in a diffrent class" I complained.

"So your hopeing that Bixlow invites him?" Ace asked.

"No I don't know just start teaching now" I put my forhead against the table.

"But it's the first day and it's good to learn about your students" He told me.

"You know me I've slept over at your house" I snapped, the 'populars' turned around with wide eyes.

"What I didn't know you had a thing for older people" Natsu exclaimed.

"No he's Bixlow's dad" Levy said. The bell then rang signaling the end of class.  
skip to lunch ( after two other 36 minute classes )  
I walked to my locker and put my books in it and put the right books in for the next class. I stood up and waked into someone. I turned around and saw Bixlow and Freed with smirks on their faces.

"I heard what dad did he did the same to Laxus" Bixlow grinned sticking out his tongue.

"Good he deserves it" I staited. I felt someone poke my shoulder and turned around and saw Mira-Jane. I gulped knowing she was going to embarrass me.

"So Lucy you like Laxus?" She winked at me. "Older men" she laughed out.

"Aaahhh I guess?" I stuttered. She smiled at me evilly. "I'm just going to sit outside and listen to music" squeaked out running outside.

"Hey I wasn't done with you" I heard Mira complain from the Locker hall as I ran down the hall and out the fire escape door. I slowed down when I was almost to the giant oak tree. When I got their I started climbing.

"Hey Blondie why are you climbing a tree?" I heard Laxus's voice say.

"I want to listen to music without people seeing me and annoying me" I told him sitting om a giant branch.

"May I join you?" He asked.

"Knock yourself out Lacky" I told him leaning back against the trunk with my legs hanging off the branch.

"Shove over Blondie" Laxus poked my ribs. I slide over making room for him. He jumped on the branch and sat down.

"Heard you got teased by Ace aswel" I smirked.

"Ya but you probably got worse" He chuckled.

"Yup your right their I got called Manly by Elfman and Natsu was sitting on my table asking me question the only quite ones were Rogue and Gray" I complained frowing, Laxus just laughed at me making me pout.

"Aww come on Blondie the attention is kind of funny" He poked my ribs again.

"Where are they?" I heard Mira's voice. I crawled forward on the branch.

"Grab my legs" I told Laxus, he grabbed them and I swung upside down to see where she was. I say her with all the others aswel as Bixlow, Freed, Evergreen and Levy. They were all heading this way, the only good thing was Levy talking with Gajeel. I pulled myself up.

"Where are they?" Laxus asked me when I sat bavk next to him. I turned and looked at him.

"They're heading this way" I pouted again. He chuckled at me. "You're suppose to help me not laugh at me" I grumbled crossing my arms.

"Blondie it because you look adorable when you pout" He chuckled again.

"Juvia bets their hiding together" I heard Juvia say close by.

"I bet their making out with each other" I heard Bixlow's laughter fill the air.

" I agree with you" I heard Sting say and I just knew he had that annoying smirk on his face. I felt my face heat up with Embarrassment. I looked down to check if they were under us. They were and Rogue, Levy and Gajeel was looking up at me. Gajeel was smirking, Levy wad smiling and Rogue had his usually stoic face. I turned and poked Laxus and pointed upwards. He nodded and we started climbing.

"Hey their up in the tree" I heard Gajeel yell making me climb higher. When we were high enough I stopped and sat down.

"Good going Blondie you let them see us" Laxus laugh. I turned and glared at him.

"How was I suppose yo know they were looking up" I said angrily.

"Well it tends to happen when You're looking for someone near a tree" he retorted with a duh tone. I huffed folding my arms over my chest as he chuckled at bell then rang signaling that the small break was over.

"I was suppose to listen to music this break" I huffed.

"Just do it next break" He said helping me down the tree. When we got to the bottom no one was outside.

"This isn't good" I said looking around.

"Why their gone aren't they?" Laxus looked at me confused.

"My next teacher loves the ideas of relationships and no dought they probably said I was with you and it means more teasing" I grumbled as we walked inside.

"I feel bad for you" Laxus said I looked at him confused. "I'm only joking hope you have a great time Blondie" He waved his hand and ran down the hall. I knocked on the door and entered the class, they all looked up at me with evil smirks, even the teacher.

"Soo Lucy where were you" The teacher asked leaning forward in her chair.

"Sorry I'm late I was listing to music" I said sitting down taking out my music books.

"No you weren't Levy told me you were with a boy" She said excitedly pointing at me.

"Ya listening to music we didn't talk" I said looking at my desk with a red face.

"Fine we will drop it" She huffed. "To start the year off I want you to form groups of two or more" I grabbed Levy's arm. "I want you to compose a song about feeling, I want you to pick a piece of paper out of this and then next week we will perfom them at the opening party" She took out a bowler hat with paper in it. "Now who is done and is ready to pick a piece of paper?" She held the hat and Levy went up. She opened the paper and started laughing. The teacher leaned forward and smiled looking at the paper.

"This is going to be easy for you Lu-Chan" Levy giggled, I crinkled my forehead in confusion.

"It's about love and since It's going to be easy you have to wright another one" The teacher smiled. The class broke into laughter hear I have to sing about love. "The other one has to be about the darkside of love and they have to be good for dancing with" Miss told us with a weird smile.

"I have an idea for the songs, pass me your lyrics book I have music for both of your songs" Levy said holding up her Usb stick with a smirk.

"Why do you have that" I asked her walking around the tables to get my bag.

"I was going to show you it after school" She said with a smile as I took out my canvas notebook with my lyrics in it. "Can we use the music room at break?" Levy asked the teacher.

"Sure thing girls" Miss said holding out the hat to Natsue, Loke, Gray and Elfman.

"Yes we got sorrowful romance" Gray said, we all turned to look at him. "I have a great idea for a song" He said with an akward smile. Sting, Rogue and Lyon walked up and took some paper.

"We got anger" Sting said with his usually arrogant smirk in place. Lusianna and Juvia walked up and took a piece of paper.

"We got depressed" Lusianna said with a frown.

"Why did you get depressed?" Natsu asked stupidly. We all sweat dropped at him.

"No our emotion is depressed" Lusianna giggled. Natsu still looked confused so Lusianna took him to the side and explained. I saw Gajeel walk up behind Levy and tap her on the should. They talked for a couple seconds then Levy signaled me over. I walked over and sat on the table beside Levy.

"Can Gajeel join us" She asked begging me with her eyes.

"Sure but come to the music room at break so you can listen to what we want" I said. "You could be D.J, Levy could be back up and me singer" I said smiling as the bell went.

**_Hope you guys liked it. I tend to write my fics over time and to diffrent kinds of music, hense the mood swings. Give me so help on what I need to improve. I know it's terrible but i really did tyr :'(. I wrote most of this at night sooo... :S._**


	2. Note

Ok guys i'm doing this at school because my internet is broken :|. So i can't upload anymore for the time being. I have written two other chapters and am stuck but i can't really ask you guys to help now can because i can't upload so please be patient. I have no inspuration and no auto correct on this comput while i am writting this. I have been writting other stories as well but none of them are good enough. I am really sorry i know i'm an awful writter. I shouldn't have uploaded if i couldn't be sure i could keep it up. If you have any idea for stories i could type to keep me intertaind.

I know i am the worst, i'm really sorry.


	3. i did try but this laptop im using hate

**OK I know its all weird but i fixed it for an hour then my cousin made me delet all my corrections. Damn evil childHey I just realized I didn't tell you about Ace and Miss. Someone pointed it out**  
**to me. I'm really sorry for the spelling mistakes :O. I will put a fact file**  
**about Ace and Miss. The music I choose for Levy and Lucy is purely for the**  
**music. I don't really like the lyrics, I don't understand it, love I'm to young**  
**for it.(-_-#). In fact I'm never going to be loved, unlovable especially with my**  
**twin next to me. I'm going to adopt a child with one of my friends. The other**  
**music is different types of music I like sooo :S.**

**Lucy P.O.V at lunch**  
**time in the music room.**

I sat on the table waiting for Levy and Gajeel to  
appear. I looked out the window thinking of where to take everyone after school.  
Maybe a cinema and to some kind of restaurant or we could just hang out in the  
park then we could go to a restaurant. Should I invite Laxus or would people  
think I like him. Well Lucy you sort of do. Shut up, you don't under stand. I'm  
you you idiot. Fine but it's not like he will ever like me. O he will I mean I  
am gorgeous. Ya but I might not be his type. Ya the type that talks to herself.  
Shut up you started it. Ya and you continued it. Stop talking to me. Your  
talking to yourself. Fine then stop replying. I frowned looking down at myself.  
Their is seriously something wrong with me. I looked at the clock to see they  
were 15 minutes late. I turned around making sure no one was looking in the  
door. When I saw no one I stood up and walked to the piano. I sat on the small  
chair and cracked my knuckles. I started playing a melody I knew well after  
making it.  
(Real singer is Evanescence Hello)  
Playground school bell  
rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again  
Has no one told you she's not  
breathing?  
Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to Hello  
If I  
smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to  
fix me, I'm not broken Hello,  
I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping Hello,  
I'm still here  
All  
that's left of yesterday  
I  
heard clapping from behind me making me scream. I stood up quicky, knocking the  
stool over. My legs got caught by the stool legs making me fall forward. I hit  
my chin of the piano biting down on my tongue. (A.N once I did that... but  
it was a slate table my dad made. It split my chin oven and I had to stick a  
teddy bear in it to try and stop the bleeding. It was a white teddy bear my  
brother loved). I grabbed my chin in pain.  
"Lucy are you ok?" I heard Laxus  
say walking over helping me up. When I was up he gently grabbed my face lifting  
it to look at my chin. I looked up at his hair, it looked so soft but no way is  
he able to keep his hair like that. I stared at it for a couple of minutes.  
"Stop staring at my hair Blondie" Laxus said. I turned to look at him to see him  
looking at me.  
"How do you get your hair to stay up and look so soft?" I  
tilted my head to the side questioningly.  
"It just goes like this after a  
shower" he shrugged. I looked up at his hair again.  
"It's weirdly awesome" I  
said staring at it.  
"I'm not sure if that's a good thing when you say it  
Blondie" He looked at me questioningly.  
"Can I touch it?" I asked looking in  
his eyes pulling the puppy dog face. He looked at me for a bit.  
"Sure knock  
yourself out" He said nonchalantly. I reached up and touched his hair.  
It felt like a really soft kitten. I wonder how he got it to be so soft. I  
dragged my fingers threw it. I looked him in the eyes and smiled at him. He  
chuckled at me as I went back to messing up his hair. "I forgot to say this but  
your very good at singing and Bixlow invited me to the thing after school" he  
told me.  
"Ok so are you going to go?" I looked him in the eyes ruffling his  
hair.  
"Ya I have nothing else today" He said shrugging his giant shoulders. The  
door slammed open making me jump back and fall backwards only to be grabbed by  
Laxus and pulled forward into his chest. I'm kind of glad I almost fell again. I  
looked up to see Levy and Gajeel at the door looking at me.  
"Sorry we're  
late but i see your busy" Levy said with a smile.  
"Nope I've been waiting  
forever for you guys" I whined walking away from Laxus to Levy.  
"Sup Gajeel"  
Laxus leaned against a table.  
"Hey, is he working with us too?" Gajeel  
asked. I looked at Laxus for a second.  
"Nope I don't even know why he is  
here" I said with a nod.  
"I heard music from here so I came to see it  
properly" He said with yet another smirk.  
"Well you can get out now  
laxatives" I yelled pointing at the door. Levy and Gajeel started laughing  
holding onto each other trying to stay up right.  
"Did you just call... me  
... Laxatives" Laxus glared at me with hatred.  
"Well I didn't mean to but  
now you have a nickname too" I smiled sweetly at him.  
"You better be careful  
Blonde your on thin ice" He said walking over to me. Levy went quiet while  
Gajeel sniggered.  
"Awww come on Laxus it was just a joke" I said with an  
innocent smile. I looked up at him the light from the window behind him blinding  
me slightly.  
"I would rather not be named after something that makes you  
shit" He growled. I squeezed my eyes slightly to see him properly. He was giving  
me a death glare.  
"Awww ok I will call you... Lacky again" I sat on the table  
behind me.  
"So Lucy do you want to hear the music?" Levy asked bouncing with  
excitement. I nodded and she ran over to the laptop and opened the link. The  
music was the kind you would dance too. I smiled at Levy when she turned  
around.  
"Play it again and lets dance" I laughed walking over to the door and  
locking it so no one could get in.  
"I'm not going to dance bunny girl" Gajeel  
huffed rolling his eyes.  
"Well I will just dance to Levy" I said grabbing  
Levy as she started playing the music. We started bouncing to the music  
laughing. We then started to actually dance where the chorus was going to be  
put.  
"I have an idea for the next song, Laxus get out I need to talk to my  
members" I said when the music ended. I grabbed Laxus's hand pulling him out. I  
shoved him into the wall and ran back into the room.  
"What is it Bunny  
girl?" Gajeel asked boredly.  
"Levy you sing that song I have an idea for the  
song I will sing. Gajeel can you play drums?" I asked writing down notes while  
the music was in my head with the lyrics I wrote it would be awsome.  
"Ya but  
why do I have to play?" He looked at me with a raised, studded eyebrow, smirking  
at me.  
"Everyone will think your awsome especially Levy" I teased. Both their  
faces went red and they looked quickly at each other. Their faces went redder  
and they looked back at me. "Levy I need you to DJ and we need to ask Bixlow and  
Freed to play guitar for us" I looked at her.  
"What will you do if Gajeel is  
DJing the song I'm singing?" Levy asked looking at me.  
"I will just do back  
up then" I shrugged. Levy looked up and smiled while I finished writing the  
notes out. I looked at my work nodding. "Ok I will go get Bixlow and Freed, I  
will be back" I turned and walked to the door.  
"Ok but be quick" Levy called  
as I unlocked the door and stepped out. I ran down the hall way to the locker  
room. Most of our year sits in their. I ran into the room and straight into  
someone causing the domino effect. I jumped up, brushing the dust of me to see I  
knocked over Laxus. I saw him start to rise from the ground, I ran over to  
Bixlow grabbing his arm pulling him up.  
"I need you and Freed for guitar" I  
said yanking him up running to Freed pulling him up. I ran and grabbed Freed's  
arm pulling him away from the pile of humon dominos. He grounded standing up  
brushing his pants. He turned and looked at me, his eyes looked higher up, he  
backed away. I turned my head to see what he was looking at. My head craned up  
to look at Laxus, his face looked murderous.  
"You knocked me over Blondie" he  
growled. I looked up at him shocked. He seemed really angry with me.  
"I  
didn't mean too" I replied taking a step back from him. His body was tense with  
anger.  
"You should watch where you are going" he growled spinning around and  
walking out of the room. I watched after him, maybe I should go after him. I  
started heading towards the door and down the hall after Laxus. Makarov was down  
the hall looking outside. I walked up beside him.  
"Hello Gramps" I said  
bowing my head. He nodded his head to where he was looking. I Turned to see  
Laxus sitting under the tree crying. I reached for the door handle, only for a  
smaller, older hand to stop me.  
"He doesn't even like me seeing him cry, I  
don't think he would be happy to see you" Makarov told me eyeing his grandson  
pitifully.  
"It was my fault sorry Makarov" I told him looking at his grandson  
I was starting to like him more then a friend. It's not even been a whole day  
but I just feel happy when I'm near him.  
"No need to apologize child. The  
slightest thing will set him off" He said looking up at me. I then remembered  
something he said earlier.  
"I thought you said he doesn't react" I asked  
looking back at Laxus.  
"He doesn't but everyone cracks their mask" Makarov  
said walking away down the hall. I watched Laxus for a while longer. He stood  
from under the tree and climbed it so I couldn't see him anymore. I turned and  
walked back to Bixlow and Freed. They were in a circle taking with some of the  
'populars'. They must be up to something they never really talk to the  
populars.  
"Come on I need you guys to copy the notes" I said walking up  
behind them touching the backs softly. They turned around and smiled. Freed  
wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I knew they where up to something for  
definite.  
"Alright cosplay queen let's go" Bixlow said walking out of the  
room, Freed pulled me along afterwards. I heard the girls giggling behind me as  
I was pulled out the door and pulled down the hall. Bixlow was looking into the  
window with wide eyes. I quickened my steps and stood beside him. I couldn't  
look into the window I was to small to reach.  
"Oh my, wow" Freed said from  
behind me. I reached for the door handle nnd opened the door I was shocked at  
what I saw. Gajeel and Levy kissing.  
"Pay up I win" I said holding my hands  
to Bixlow and Freed. We made a bet to see how long it would take. Freed thought  
it woukd take longer and Bixlow thought it woukd take longer. Today has turned  
out to be the best day but it still is the worst.  
"But Lucyyyy" Freed  
complained loudly. It made Levy and Gajeel jump apart. Gajeel was red in the  
face rubbing his neck awkwardly and Lecy hide her probably red face behind her  
hands.  
"No buts I won now hand over the cash" I said sticking out my hand.  
Freed pulled the money out and handed it to me. Bixlow was sticking his hands  
into diffrent pockets. He looked up at me with a sheepish grin.  
"Let's go say  
his to dad" He said quietly turning around and heading for the stairs. I face  
palmed, walking behind his shaking my head. Freed and Gajeel burst out laughing  
and followed behind me while Levy ran up beside me. I swung my arm over my  
shoulder, Levy wrapped her arm around my waist. I turned my head and looked at  
Freed and Gajeel with a smirk.  
"You jealous?" I mocked Gajeel who just  
smirked.  
"Tsk I kissed her you just have your are arm around her" He  
chuckled. I thought for a second for a come back.  
"O ya well I've slept with  
her" I laughed, o the double meanings. He looked at us shocked for a second then  
burst out laughing understanding what I meant. I looked over at Levy, who was  
red in the face yet again, and smirked. I pulled her forward and we started  
running up to Bixlow who was just walking into his dads classroom. Ace was  
drawing cats on the bord. Bixlow, Levy and I froze staring at him while he drew  
another cat. He then drew a speech buble writing 'teachers get bored  
too'.  
"Now what do you guys want?" He asked drawing another cat. I bit my  
fist trying not to laugh.  
"Well you see Lucy, Freed and I we desided to place  
a bet and I kind of lost and I had no money sooo..." Bixlow trailed off as his  
dad washed the bord. He started drawing money and a weird stick figure with  
funny hair. The money was at one side of the bored and the stick figure on the  
other side. He drew another stick figure with muscles in the middle.  
"So you  
want to get money" Ace said drawing a dotted line to the money. "But you have to  
get it off me" He drew a hang man on the bored with a one letter word, a two  
letter word, another two letter word and a five letter word. "Complete this and  
I will give you the money" He turned around smirking at his son. Gajeel and  
Freed walked into the room. Gajeel pushed my arm off Levy and put his arm around  
her. I frowned at him while Levy went bright red. "Let me guess it was a bet on  
Levy and Gajeel" He chuckled looking at them.  
"Ya but I think Lucy cheated  
and interfered" Bixlow said looking at me.  
"I didn't I left the room then  
came back and they were kissing" I glared at him.  
"Took them long enough now  
guess" Ace said gesturing to the bord. Bixlow then said diffrent letters until  
their were only three spaces left.  
"I know what it is" Bixlow said  
happily.  
"Better say it right else no money it's you last chance" Ace said  
smirking. I looked at the bored and realized why he was smirking.  
"I am an  
Idiot" Bixlow said with a smile then he frowned realizing he got  
tricked.  
"Damn right your are betting against Lucky Lucy" Ace laughed as we  
joined in.  
"I thought you said you were smarter then me" Gajeel laughed at  
Bixlow. Bixlow turned and glared at him.  
"I am I just let it slip for once"  
Bixlow tried to make it seem better. I laughed and walked over to him and hugged  
him.  
"It's ok big guy you don't need to pay me back after that" Bixlow  
slumped at what I said.  
"Ok let's just go to the music room so we can copy  
the notes" he whined. He picked me up and put me over his shoulder carrying me  
out of the room.  
"Put me down else you pay me back" I said darkly.  
"Aww  
please let me have some fun" Bixlow said as Freed smiled at me.  
"Fine but no  
funny business" I said putting my head in my hands with my elbow on his back. I  
turned and looked at Gajeel and Levy. He had his arm around her shoulder and she  
had her arm around his waiste. He looked down at her as she explained about her  
new book. I smiled at them making Freed turn and look. He turned around to look  
at me and smile. I heard Bixlow chuckle, I had a bad feeling about it. "What are  
you going to do?" I asked worriedly.  
"O nothing just... Catch Laxus"  
Bixlow yelled as I was air born. I waked intosomething or someone. They wrapped  
their arms around me, stopping me from dropping.  
"Im going to kill you  
Bixlow" I yelled as Laxus lowered me back to the ground. I turned and smiled at  
Laxus. "I'm sorry for earlier" I said.  
"Hmf" Was his reply, he looked down at  
me and nodded. I looked up at him confused. "Your forgiven" he walked around me  
and down the hall. I watched after him.  
"You still coming with us after  
school" I yelled down after him.  
"I have nothing better to do" He said  
turning around. I walked up to him.  
"Give me your phone so I can text you  
where to meet up" I explained. He handed me a black blackberry. I put my number  
in and handed my phone to him. He put his number in and we both turned around  
and walked away from each other.  
"Oo you have his number" Bixlow mocked. I  
looked up and frowned at him.  
"So I can tell him where to meet up" I said as  
the bell rang. I waved goodbye to Bixlow and Freed. I walked behind Gajeel and  
Levy, I felt like the third wheel. I looked around the place as I followed them  
to my next class. I felt a hand grab me and pull me forwards. I looked up and  
saw Gajeel, he looked forward as he put his arm around my shoulder. I looked  
over at Levy and she smiled at me. We got into the classroom. Levy and Gajeel  
sat beside each  
other while I sat  
infront.  
"You realize Bunny girl you took Laxus's phone?" Gajeel asked with a  
smirk. My eyes widened as I took out the phone. I looked at the black blackberry  
in my hands. I face palmed my face with the other one.  
"Good new guys, we  
don't have a teacher today and Mira is going to look after us" Lusianna  
said as she walked in with the rest behind. Mira walked kn last, she looked  
around and saw Levy and Gajeel sitting next to each other. She squealed and ran  
over.  
"Finally it's happened"She said grabbing their hands from under the  
desk and putting up. They were holding hands. Levy and Gajeel both started  
blushing.  
"Now all we need to set up is Lucy" Gray said sitting beside me  
with a smile.  
"She stole his phone" Gajeel smirked at me. I glared at him  
whilke Mira turned around.  
"Lets look at his pictures" She squealed. I took  
the phone and handed it over to her. The other girls surrounded her as they  
looked at his phone.  
"O... didn't expect that" Lusianna said looking up  
from the screen at me. I looked at her curiously only to have the phone shoved  
in my face. It was a picture of Laxus and another guy kissing. (A.N it will all  
make sense soon, someone told me this idea so thank you. It will be more like  
what you said but right now it's like this ok?). I felt a slight tug on my  
heart. I know their was no chance but now that it has been confirmed it's kind  
of sad. I felt my face turn into a sad frown.  
"It's ok Lucy we will find you  
someone" Mira said patting me on the head. I nodded my head and put the phone  
away.

After the last class.

I took out Laxus's phone and texted  
him to meet me under the tree. Levy and Gajeel walked behind me. I walked up to  
the tree and climbed it. I sat on the branch I had earlier. I know I shouldn't  
be but I'm jealous of that guy. I wish I was him. I took out his phone and  
looked at the picture again. I sighed putting the phone back in my pocket. I  
looked down and saw Levy and Gajeel kissing again. I leaned back against the  
tree trunk closing my eyes. I wonder if I will ever find Xavier and Mama again.  
Why did I let Jude take me I should have faught him. But then I would have never  
met all my friends. I hate Jude so much but at the same time I am greatful for  
the friends I have because of him. I'm even greatful for meeting Laxus even if  
he is gay. I felt the branch move, I opened my eyes. I screamed and pushed my  
back against the tree. Laxus just smirked at me, he reached over and grabbed me.  
He put me over his shoulder, looking at the ground, he climbed down the  
tree.  
"You shouldn't be daydreaming and can you not take my phone" He said  
jumping down the last metre. His shoulder dug into my stomach, winding me. He  
slide me off hjis shoulder, I grabbed my stomach as soon as he put me down. I  
took deep breaths to fill my lungs. "Sorry forgot that would wind you" He  
shrugged. He reached into his pocket and took out my I Phone. He looked at me, I  
glared back. He sighed angrily and walked towards ee eeaching into my Front  
trouser pockets. It cursed my self for putting them in the back pocket. He  
stepped closer wrapping his arms around me putting his hands into my back pocket  
taking out his phone. His hands lingered their for a bit until he took them back  
out. "Thanks for my phone" He smirked putting my phone in my front pockets. My  
face started to burn. I know he is gay but let me dream.  
"N-n-no problem" I  
stuttered. He chuckled at me and walked away from me. I looked at Freed, Bixlow,  
Ever, Gajeel and Levy who all had smirks on their faces. "He's gay remember"I  
whispered to them. Their smirks faultered, Levy gave me a sympathetically while  
Bixlow, Ever and Freed continued smirking. Gajeel just had he usually face on. I  
turned and walked after Laxus. I took out my phone and texted Loke to meet up at  
the park down the road from my house. He texted back saying he will tell  
everyone. I smiled at my phone and walked into something. I fell on my ass, I  
looked up and saw Laxus turn around and look at me. I rubbed my ass frowning,  
Laxus chuckled at me. He held his hand out to me. I took his hand in a Roman  
hand shake. He yanked me up making me wack into him snaked his arms  
around my waiste holding me up. I felt my face burn. Lucy he is gay think of his  
boyfriend. Laxus let me go and turned back around, my face still burning. We  
started walking again. The rest caught up with us and smiled. We walked past my  
house.  
"Who the fuck would want to live in that place" Laxus said eyeing the  
place. Loke and the rest of my private butlers and maids came out.  
"Princess  
you have returned" Loke ran towards me. My eyes grew wide at Loke running  
towards me at top speed. I turned around to run away only to wack into Laxus  
again. We fell to the ground, me on top him under me. My legs straddled his  
waiste.  
"No not Lucy's perfect body" Taurus yelled probably looking at my  
ass. Laxus looked up a with raised eyebrow, I heard my friends laugh. My face  
went bright red and I went to answer Laxus, then arms grabbed me.  
"State  
what you want with Miss Heartfilia? " Capricorn asked standing infront of me. I  
tried to peek around him but he stuck his arm out infront of me.  
"To hang out  
with her..." He replied. Capricorn stepped away nodding his head as if he had  
just given him a test and he got it all right. I looked at Laxus on the ground.  
He looked up at me really confused. He looks so cute, Bad Lucy he has a  
boyfriend. I shook my head and offered my hand to him. He looked at it then took  
it. I tried pulling him up. He started laughing at me, everyone else joined in.  
I looked at Taurus and gave him an awkward smile. He walked over and grabbed  
Laxus's arm pulling him up easily.  
"Thank you Taurus" I said. He looked at me  
with heart shaped eyes.  
"Anything for that body" He said, sticking his tongue  
out staring at me.  
"My princess your price if here" Loke said kissing my  
hand. I turned away from him going bright red.  
"Are you ready to punish me,  
Hime?" Virgo asked making me go redder.  
"When have I ever punished you and  
Loke go to Aries" I said covering my face with my hands.  
"Awww cosplay queen  
is getting all embarrassed" Bixlow teased making everyone laugh.  
"How would  
you like it if people treated you like this" I retorted sticking my tongue out.  
He smiled and stuck out his tongue. We stayed like that for a while.  
"Miss  
Heartfilia have some dignity" Capricorn said. I looked up at him with my tongue  
still out. Loke burst out laughing.  
"This is why you don't have a boy friend  
and you will never have one as amazing as this guys" Aquarius said gripping onto  
Scorpio. He smiled down at her and kissed her lightly on the lips. I pouted at  
the sight, I wish I had that with Laxus but he bats for a diffrent team. I heard  
chuckling from behind me. I turned around to see Ever, Levy, Gajeel and Freed  
sniggering at me. I frowned at them and started walking towards the park. Loke  
and Virgo on my left. When we all got to the park I sat at the picnic  
table that was attached to another table. Everyone sat around it.  
Laxus sat infront of  
me.  
"So what should we do?" I asked looking around at everyone.  
"We  
shoul-" Levy got caught off.  
"Hey Laxus" someone yelled. I turned and saw the  
other blonde from the  
picture. He had a dark haired guy with him.  
"Oi  
Sting come over here" Laxus signaled them over. I shoved down the bench to make  
room. The dark haired guy sat beside me. I looked up at him and smiled. He  
looked at me for a second then gave me a small smile. He was ok looking but  
Laxus is still god like. I looked over to Laxus to see him with his arm around  
the blonde guy named Sting. I looked around and saw Levy, Aries, Ever and  
Aquarius giving me sympathetic smiles. I smiled back at them.  
"Hey I'm Lucy"  
I spoke up offering my hand to Sting. He looked it and smirked arrogantly.  
"I  
am the mighty Sting" He said leaning forward. He took my hand and shook it. I  
looked up at Laxus who looked at me with a slight smile.  
"Hey I'm Lucy" I  
turned to the dark haired boy.  
"Hi my name is Rogue" He replied looking at  
me. Everyone introduced themselves to the two new people and the older people  
left except for Taurus, Aquarius and Scorpio.  
"My Lucy you still manage to  
amaze me with that body" Taurus said coming out from talking in a group with  
Bixlow, Freed, Aries, Aquarius, Scorpio, Ever, Gajeel, Levy, Loke and Virgo. I  
looked at him oddly. I felt eyes on me and turned to see Sting, Rogue and Laxus  
watching me.  
"My princess when will you finally going to give your gorgeous  
prince a kiss" Loke said hugging me. I felt my face burn from all the stares.

"Don't touch Lucy's sexy body" Taurus yelled running towards Loke and I.  
Loke shoved me making me go flying. I felt arms wrap around me.  
"A prince  
will all ways protect his Princess from monsters or in your case ugly people"  
Loke yelled read to take on Taurus. They clashed only to be stopped by  
Virgo.  
"Do you wish to be punished?" she asked darkly. Bixlow, Freed,  
Scorpio, Aquarius, Taurus, Loke, Ever, Levy and me gulped knowing what she could  
do.  
"What could be so scary about purple" Sting asked. I looked over to  
him.  
"She's alot scarier then you would think, trust me I know I've seen it  
often" I said seriously and quietly.  
"Why would you know Blondie?" Laxus  
asked behind. I jumped off him my face going red.  
"Ya Lucy why?" Bixlow asked  
putting his chin in his palm looking forward.  
"Please enlight us" Freed said  
copying him. Everyone soon copied them staring at me.  
"We are Lucy's  
personal butlers and maids, she is our master" Scorpio said standing next to me  
with his arm wrapped around Aquarius, who was looking up at him with adoration.  
Laxus, Sting and Rogue looked at me shocked.  
"My dad is rich" I sighed. I  
wonder how Mama and Xavier are financially.  
"Why would you sigh about that"  
Sting asked leaning forward.  
"I hate my dad, I hate expensive clothes and  
annoying snobby people" I grumbled crossing my arms over my chest. Laxus and the  
rest chuckled at me except Rogue who kept a straight face.  
"Something about  
your eyes tells me it's something more" Rogue said standing up walking up to  
me.  
"I-i-i" I stuttered looking at him shooked. I took a step back from him,  
My face turned cold, I could feel the tears coming. "I don't want to talk about  
it" I replied in a monotone voice. He looked at me skeptically then went and  
sat back down. I  
walked and sat beside him  
looking at the hands in my lap. Laxus stood up and walked away. I looked at his  
retreating back.  
"What's his problem?" Loke asked leaning back against the  
tree behind him. Looking at Sting across from him.  
"I don't know why are you  
looking at me" He said slouching. I watched him, Isn't he Laxus's Boyfriend  
shouldn't he know.  
"Your Laxus's boyfriend shouldn't you know" Aquarius asked  
looking down on him. Scorpio hugged her to his chest. I folded my arms on the  
table and leaned down.  
"Ya but I don't know everything about him" he said  
nonchalantly.  
"I know everything about Scorpio, right Scorpio?" Aquarius's  
voice going sweet when saying his name. I sighed facing the table. Their is  
relationships all around me, I haven't even had my first kiss. I started banging  
my head on the table moving my arms away.  
"Our relationship is perfect  
Aqua..." He trailed off into silence. I heard steos behind me coming  
closer.  
"Lucy come I need you to meet with a business partner's son, it would  
be good for the business so don't mess it up he is very powerful" I heard Jude's  
cold voice say from behind me. My body stiffened at the thought.  
"But today is the day  
we left" I said sitting up with my eyes still open. I heard his dark laugh from  
behind me.  
"I highly dought that brat will remember your little promise" He  
spoke coldly. Maybe he is right maybe they don't care. I stood up stiffly, my  
eyes still closed.  
"She still remembers them doesn't that count for  
something" I tensed hearing Laxus's voice. My eyes widened and I looked at my  
friends worriedly.  
"Stay out of this you idiot child this is my and MY  
daughter's conversation" Jude's voice said loudly.  
"But does she want to talk  
to you?" Laxus questioned. I felt my heart stop.  
"She doesn't have a choice  
she is MY child and she WILL do what I tell her" Jude's voice shouted.  
"Human  
rights sir, she has the right to that" Freed said standing up walking around the  
table out of my sight.  
"Shut up you child you wouldn't understand" Jude  
growled out enraged. My breathing stopped and the air grew tense.  
"He is far  
from an Idiot after all his father is a business partner to you should know"  
Ever and Bixlow said. They stood up and walked the same way as Freed.  
"His  
father owns a small company that doesn't matter" Jude spat. Lecvy and Gajeel  
stood up.  
"Every voice counts why not your daughters" Levy stated. Her and  
Gajeel walked behind me also. The lump in my throut grew bigger making it  
difficult to breath and swallow.  
"She will do what I say and hhat is final"  
He yelled. My personal staff, Sting and Rogue waleed behind me also.  
"Let's  
let Lucy have a voice this time" Sting said.  
"Let's let her choose her path"  
Rogue's deep voice said. I can't believe they are standing up at me.  
"Turn  
around Lucy and choose" Laxus's voice said quietly. I turned around and looked  
him in the eye. I took three steps before Jude's voice made me freeze.  
"I  
know where your mother and brother are" He spoke. My eyes darted over to him. I  
looked between him and Laxus. My family I have been looking or my friends and  
the guy I love.

Hmmmmm what should happen now 3. I had an idea. Why not write chapter two and three  
then post chater two then write chapter four then post chater three and soo on.  
I think it's a good idea sorry if I did spelling mistakes I'm dyslexic and my  
tablet likes to do that. It also likes to erase everything I tyoe so I have to  
type again. DON'T GET THE SONY TABLET, it's just for games.  
Name:  
Ace  
occupation: Teacher  
likes: Cats, computer games, tricking people and  
his children  
dislikes: People bullying his  
family:Bixlow and  
Minnie  
Personality: Caring, funny, childish, prankster and sometimes  
serious.

Name: Miss P  
occupation: Music teacher  
likes: Anything  
about love and people expressing themselves  
dislikes: Anger and music  
haters  
family: No one we need to know... maybe  
Personality: Carefree,  
funny, sweet and caring.  
In the next chapter their is moment but I'm not sure  
if they shoukd kiss or be interrupted say in the reviews so I can tell what to  
write in the forth chapter that's all I say.


	4. Note again

Hey I know I am suppose to be writting old school but I need a laptop to post the next chapter and I wouldn't be able to get one for a coupl of days. So I thought why don't I write a one shot since I can't figure out what to write after this chapter. So that way I can post the chapter and also the one shot the same day. But I need you to pick wether it is a Rolu or a Lalu. Thanks for your help and sorry a


	5. MUST READ

Hey, I need to tell you guys something. I'm goijng threw some stuff at the moment . since none of you will ever know my true identity I'll just tell you guys. I suffer from a number of things, Depression , suicidal thoughs, their is something wrong with my imagination which gives me ' hallucinations and social anxiety. I can't continue this stroy because my anxiety is getting worse and it's affecting my Internet life. I'm going to right more fantasy stories with magic, putting in some of my hallucinations. Hopefully you guys will understand how every chapter makes me sick with worry, that your all judging me, noticing my flaws and realizing I'm a useless piece of fless on this world that shouldn't exist. Have you ever thought about how tiny you are in this world and did you guys know their is around 100,000 kg of air pressing down on us all over the world. The only way that we are not being squished is the air in our bodies is pushing outwards stopping us from getting flattened. I feel like that air is slowly being drained away as I type this.


End file.
